Changes
by penofme
Summary: Summer holiday. Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray. A random and unexpected meeting. Set after season 1 and before season 2. This is the English version of my current on-going story with the title "Perubahan"
1. Thoughts

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt was lying on his bed, staring at his pale blue bedroom's ceiling. Then he had a long sigh. Summer vacation has been going on for two days, and he felt that he didn't do anything meaningful, which, for some reason, feels so frustrating.

Kurt turned to the right, staring into the empty bed next to his. Finn Hudson's bed. Someone who long-loved, coveted, and wanted by him. Kurt wondered what will happen in the future when his father Burt and Finn's mother, Carole Hudson, married, and the boy who had been desired by him for a long time soon will be his brother.

Kurt sighed again. Staring at the empty bed. Perhaps his love for Finn will not be rewarded until the end of the world, but the sense that the Finn will be his brother is much more awkward and far more bizarre than any kind of feeling that Kurt ever expect from someone named Finn Hudson.

Kurt's eyes then turned to the calendar on the wall between Finn's bed and his, and saw a red circle around the number "7" at the month of August. Finn will return to this house in 4 days time from his football camp. For Kurt, this condition is not too good and not too bad, because it seems that Finn have accepted Kurt for the way he is. Finn would understand his condition, and is now regarded Kurt as his friend.

"Being a friend was not so bad," Kurt whispered to himself.

Then Kurt closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He turned on his iPod, listened to Josh Groban playlist as his sleep lullaby, hoping that tomorrow is more productive than his previous two.

**Quinn Fabray**

For Quinn, Mercedes Jones' home is probably the most perfect home ever. Mercedes' house is not big, it has a usual spacious yard, and not expensively furnished. But this house is a real _home_, which the actual functions of the house can be felt. It is the place where a dentist who came home at 7 was greeted by a warm kisses from his wife and his daughter, where you can get a simple dinner delights, and a place where you can see an appropriate family room's atmosphere.

Quinn's room located next to Mercedes'. Quinn never thought before that the room which now hers was once occupied by a boy. Mercedes has done an amazing job to created a room suitable for Quinn, and Quinn is very grateful for that.

Today is the third day of August, and Quinn was sitting pensively at the Jones' kitchen table. Mr and Mrs. Jones had went to bed, and Quinn could hear the faint voice of Mercedes singing in the bathroom. Quinn can't figured out why the silence around her felt so _perfect_, combined with Mercedes' singing sound which can be heard up to the first floor of this house.

Quinn rolled her cola can, and suddenly tears flow directly from her eyes. She imagined herself in the middle of the Fabray's residence, joking and laughing with his father and mother. Puzzled, remorse, and complacency mixed together in Quinn's mind. Quinn blaming herself for the fight she had with her father, perplexed because she refused the offer from her mother to stay at Fabray's residence, and was satisfied that the first time in her life, she brave enough to tell the truth of what she actually felt in front of his parents, confront their living conditions, as well as being herself completely.

Quinn quickly wiped her tears. Her eyes turned to the clock in the kitchen. It's already 23:15. Quinn moved from the kitchen into her bedroom on the second floor. When Quinn arrived at the front door of her room, that's the exact time when Mercedes stop her singing hum. Quinn opened the door of her room, hoping that someone could make her life more interesting the next day.


	2. Meeting

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update guys! I'm currently so busy in hospital as a young doctor and I have a trouble having time to translate this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this! Review please...!**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt's morning routine has been completed since 5 minutes ago. His father and Carole had called him over and over again asking Kurt to have some breakfast.

"Kurt! Carole will cleaning up all the pancakes and the juices in a minute. If you're not up now so she's goi..."

"Okay okay! I'm up, Dad ..!," Kurt snapped, upset with his father's threats. Kurt randomly wore his white shirt and faded jeans to the knee, then went upstairs to the dining table.

Burt and Carole raise their eyebrows when looking at the _costumes_ Kurt is wearing this morning.

"Well, Kurt, I never thought that you have a pair of _that kind_ of jeans in your closet," Burt said. Carole flicked his hand, as if what Burt just saying is something completely not polite.

"It's okay, Carole. I understand," Kurt said lazily, taking a few pieces of pancakes and began to eat them one by one.

"I do not feel like it, Dad ... so yes the only thing that come to my mind is this suit," Kurt added, consider the moment of silence among them as the moment for further clarification.

"Oh ... no problem, son," Burt said without seeing Kurt. His eyes focused on the newspaper he's been holding.

Kurt did not respond. He finished off the remaining pancakes in front of him immediately.

"What are you doing today, honey?," asked Carole to Kurt.

Kurt apparently still have to absorb this sentence. He never knew any people in this world who ever called him "honey", and when Carole, who was nobody in the life of Kurt called him with the word "honey", it makes Kurt a little uncomfortable.

"Oh ... nothing is certain yet, Mrs. Hudson," Kurt replied. Burt's eyes suddenly turned to Kurt, as if wondering, _"Mrs. Hudson? You call her Mrs. Hudson?"_

"I mean, my plan is uncertain, Carole ...," Kurt said hastily, rectify the way he called his father's lover.

But apparently Carole is not so interested in this situation. She just nodded and said,

"If you do not mind, Kurt, can you buy some groceries at the supermarket this afternoon? Your dad and I have to go for a while, and it seems we ran out of food."

Somewhat, Kurt surprised by this request. But without further consideration, Kurt agreed to fulfill Carole's request. His father smiled roomily, as well as Carole, and in an instant, a few dollar bills is already in Kurt's hand.

Somehow Kurt suddenly felt that today's task will be very surprising and interesting ...

**Quinn Fabray**

Once again, the sound of Mercedes' melodious singing wakes Quinn from her deep sleep.

"Oh, sorry, Quinny ... Did I wake you up?," Mercedes said, who apparently was passing through the front of the Quinn's room.

Quinn tried to lift her body, then said,

"Ah, that's okay, 'Cedes. It's time to wake up anyway," looking into his alarm clock. Already at 8.

Mercedes looks very busy, back and forth through the front of Quinn's room.

"What are you doing,?" asked Quinn to Mercedes.

"My mother asked me to clean up the warehouse, Quinn," Mercedes said.

Quinn then immediately rose from her bed and headed to the Mercedes, saying,

"Can I help you?"

"No Quinn. It's almost finish... all of this," Mercedes said, smiling.

Quinn then feel sorry for herself. Regret with the fact that she spent hours to sleep and her ears are too lazy to functioning properly thus make her opportunity to help Mercedes gone so easily.

"Is there something else I can do, Mercedes? I have nothing to do during this vacation ... and it kills me," Quinn said, as she walked toward the bed, sit on it.

Mercedes stop her activities for a moment, then walked into Quinn's room. With her trademark diva pose, Mercedes said,

"You okay, Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Ha? Why do you ask that, 'Cedes? I'm fine ... I hope", Quinn said. Half lies, half wanted to share.

Then Mercedes grinned, and sat next to Quinn.

Mercedes' big hands hugging Quinn from the side, then Mercedes kissed her forehead.

"You can tell me everything, honey ..", Mercedes said.

Quinn responded with a smile, nod, and also planted a kiss on Mercedes' forehead.

"Thank you, Mercedes. But yes ... it seems that there are certain things that you can enjoy by yourself," Quinn said.

Mercedes stood up again, smiled, and continuing her job clearing the goods outside the Quinn's room.

Quinn is going to the bathroom when suddenly Mercedes said,

"You can go to the supermarket this afternoon, Quinn, if you want something to do. My mom needs my help in Aunt Connie's home, meanwhile, we need food for the next few days. You know, my dad eating in a large amo..."

"OKAY Mercedes! I'm going to the supermarket this afternoon, just write the ingredients you need and I'll buy it!", Quinn cutted with jolt of excitement, suddenly feels glad to do something, especially for the Jones family.

Mercedes again approached Quinn, eyebrows raised one, and then whispered to Quinn,

"Wow ... okay okay ... calm Quinn, I'll say to mother that you're the one who'll go ..."

Quinn smiled, pleased.

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

I don't expect that SavMart will be as hectic as today this afternoon. And I'm wearing the right suit. T-shirts covered with a thin sweater is a wise choice in the crowded and stifling place like this. It's so hot and humid I wonder whether the air conditioner at the supermarket is damaged or not.

Only god knows where my father and Carole go. They let me walk to the supermarket, with reason, "so you know what it means to work hard", and all kinds of great reasons. But what obviously makes me wonder is that the prospect that I would be sweaty, tired, smelly, and dirty is not really bothering me now. I don't know why. It seems that all custom imprinted on my mind lately disappeared, covered by a sense of confusion about Finn Hudson, his mother, and the future of us all.

In fact, I also forgot to ask Mercedes. Don't know why, too. I'm just not in the mood to do that. She's my best friend, but that doesn't mean we should always go together, right?. She also have a family. Oh yes, and I just remembered, she also have Quinn Fabray which she has to accompany nowadays. As a friend, I must understand that condition.

I pushed the stroller ahead of me, preparing to go to the meat section, when I see from behind is a familiar figure of blond woman. She tied her hair, wearing a long pointed skirt, and a blue sweater.

**Kurt Hummel & Quinn Fabray**

"Quinn?," Kurt said, touched the shoulder of the familiar woman.

Quinn turned around, looked surprised, then said,

"Oh ... hi, Kurt!", then she hugged Kurt immediately.

"Hey ... you're alone, Quinn?", Kurt said.

"Yes. The Jones family is busy, and ... I felt compelled to help them as well. At least, I can help them buy these food ingredients," Quinn said, pointing to the stroller which is already filled with some food.

Kurt nodded, and glanced over at Quinn stroller.

"You're alone, Kurt?", Said Quinn.

"Yeah. It turns out we have the same task, Quinn. Dad and Carole ...", Kurt paused. There is little change in Quinn's facial expression. Kurt try to understand, because Quinn has a history with Finn, also with Carole. No one knows what Quinn's real feeling about this.

"They asked me to buy groceries too ... which ... half of it I don't understand at all what kind of thing is this...", Kurt continued, pointing notes Carole given to him.

Quinn read it for a moment, then said,

"Let me help you, Kurt. Wait a minute okay? I'm ... I'm currently chosing these meat," Quinn said, turned again to choose the meat, and within two minutes she's joining Kurt already, who still stood beside the children's milk counter.

Before heading to the main activities, Quinn's eyes squinted a little to see Kurt. Her eyes went from Kurt's head to foot, who made Kurt astonished.

"Something is wrong, Quinn?," Kurt said, already know roughly what Quinn will answers actually.

"Mmm ... yeah. I know you, Kurt. And you're not wearing a thin sweater and jeans. Don't tell me that you sell all your clothes and there's nothing.."

"No no of course not, Quinn!", Kurt cutted.

Quinn re-squinting her eyes once again.

"Ckckckc... Kurt Hummel ... this is not the sarcastic fashion that I know," Quinn said, wagging both Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt was never this close to Quinn Fabray before. They are often paired in reherseal several times in Glee club. But just right now, Kurt could see Quinn's face so clearly. When they are both face to face appropriately, in real life.

Kurt and Quinn was never really close and make the best of friends. Kurt used to think the figure of Quinn Fabray as a perfect cheerleader image. Beautiful, slender, popular, coercive, manipulative, rulers, and the typical cheerleader in general. That's Quinn, first, before she joined New Directions and before she made a mistake ... a _bad_ ones, with Noah Puckerman. Over time, Glee club gave another illustration of Quinn Fabray's figure in front of the other members of the Glee club, including Kurt. Quinn is struggling to crawl back from the bottom. Quinn who _undressed_ her cheerleading uniform and changed them with ordinary clothes. The more humane Quinn. Quinn whose friend is Mercedes Jones. The tough, strong, and more mature Quinn.

All those thoughts suddenly passing in Kurt's mind when they looked at each other's eyes. And what made Kurt Hummel wonder is, that all thoughts about Quinn, plus the fact that they are this close now, making Kurt realized something. Quinn Fabray is a very beautiful woman.

"Kurt?," Quinn called. Again, shake Kurt's shoulders.

"Uh ... sorry, Quinn ... sorry," Kurt said in a rush.

Quinn wrinkling his brow again.

"Are you sure you're okay?," Quinn said, making it sure to the limit.

Kurt closed his eyes, nodding nervously.

"Yes, yes, yes ... I'm fine, Quinn. Of course ...," Kurt added.

Then Quinn did something that Kurt did not expect.

She grab Kurt's left hand, and took him walk toward the food court.

Kurt never felt the sensation of "_chillin' spine_" like this before, because of a woman.


	3. Face To Face

**Hello guys...so, this is the third chapter! Sorry for the late update but thankfully I manage to have time to translate this during my busy day at hospital. And sorry for my bad English... :(**

**So...this is the time where Kurt and Quinn starting to contemplate! **

* * *

**Quinn Fabray's POV**

Actually, I was really surprised with what I do. Or ... with what I saw today. I'm not trying to over-familiar with Kurt Hummel, but it feels really weird to see Kurt like that. He dresses so much like Artie, which I thought very odd. Kurt is a boy with full of styleness and tends to flirt. Seeing him like this makes my brain tingle.

When I decided to shake both of his shoulders, I can't believe with what I saw. Kurt's eyes are like..._glued_ to me. As if he was thinking...about me. I let go of my hand from one of his shoulder, because I want to see what actually happened to Kurt. It's been 2 minutes since he looked at me like that. And ... since he sees me like that, I kinda have to see him in a way I've never expected before. I do realize, and _I do not believe when I say this_, Kurt Hummel has a very beautiful eyes. His lens are blue-green, and both are my favorite colors.

I knew he was gay, very proud of that, and sometimes called himself the honorary girl. But somehow, this afternoon, he's different. His hair is quite messy, I think. With those simple t-shirt, thin sweater, old-used jeans, combine with his beautiful eyes ... I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAY THOSE THING AGAIN!, making him looked a bit ... manly. A figure of Kurt that I had never seen or imagined before.

To avoid my own awkwardness in front of him, _thanks God I am a smart woman_, I first broke the silence by asking Kurt if he was okay. And I'm pretty surprised with his short answer. Then I did something that I don't know _why_ I did it. I grab Kurt's hand, once again I feel Kurt's soft hand (several times in the Glee club rehearseal we also hold hands), and I brought him to the food court. I could feel the heat on Kurt's face when I held his hand. Kurt is totally acting strange. And so did I.

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

When Quinn took my hand and brought us to the food court, I feel like a pet dog. She set our pace, and I was so shocked by what she did, I couldn't speak.

Honestly, at this kind of time and situation, I'm eager to have Mercedes here, between me and Quinn. Mercedes is an ice breaker. She is the glue for all of us in New Directions. She is highly-sociable, easy going, understanding, and likeable. If she's here now, she would be able to read my awkwardness and began to play her game and start making a good jokes and stories until me and Quinn could interact more familiarly.

**Quinn Fabray's POV**

Damn!. Why am I so quiet here. Come on, Quinn ... you're trying to make friends with anyone, right?. Kurt is Mercedes' bestfriend... you can certainly make the atmosphere much more _okay_ than this ...!

If I let go of my hand now, it'll be looked very strange for Kurt, and also for many people around here. AAARRRGH!

Fine, I will take us into the seat somewhere, then I'll order a cold drink, and I will talk to Kurt. First of all, I have to look calm and relaxed.

**Kurt Hummel & Quinn Fabray**

Kurt and Quinn sat at the two-chairs table at the corner of the food court. Kurt is the one who apparently broke the silence.

"Rrr ... Quinn, is there anything you want to say?", Kurt asked, when they finally sit down, face to face.

"Yes. Of course, Kurt ", Quinn answered, trying to control herself.

Kurt just nod, then scratch the back of his head.

"You want anyhting to drink, Kurt? I'll get it for you .. ", Quinn said, stood up again.

"Oh no, Quinn, you just sit down...just let me...", Kurt said , standing, as she told Quinn to sit back, " ... what do you want to drink? "

"Oh well. Apple juice is okay, Kurt ... thank you, " Quinn said, smiling to Kurt. Kurt swallowed his own saliva, then turned around to buy a drink.

Quinn looked around the food court while waiting for Kurt. Last time she was here is when Noah Puckerman forcing Quinn to buy some baby supplies, which in turn only lead to an argument for the same reason: Quinn will not take care of Beth. Quinn then having a long sigh, bowed briefly, before Kurt comeback with apple juice on his hand.

Quinn looked up again, then she look at Kurt.

"Listen, Kurt ... I know we've never been so close before ...", when Quinn starting to talk about this, Kurt's face flushed, "... but ... you know, maybe you can't fully understand, but I learned a lot from Glee and I ... "

"Okay, stop right there, Quinn. You're starting to make me uncomfortable now ...", Kurt cutted, smiling faintly.

Quinn frowned.

"I do understand with what you're saying, Quinn. And I'm sorry if I looked surprised, acting strange, and something like that ... because ... well ... you know, Quinn, you're kind of new to me ", Kurt said, followed by a grin on his face.

Quinn smiled, sighed with relief.

Kurt smiled back.

"All right. Now I want to ask you, Kurt, once again. Are you okay? ", Quinn asked, this time with a little forcing note.

Kurt knows he can't lie now. Quinn Fabray has managed to _catch_ a problem in him.  
Kurt sighed, long enough, then said,

"Yeah. You know, my father and Finn's mother, Quinn... they are lovers now".

"Of course I know, Kurt. We know. You keep mentioning that thing last semester, " Quinn replied, smiling.

Kurt giggled softly, then continued,

"I don't know, Quinn ... but it's pretty ... complicated ... imagine ... that all of us ...",

"You like Finn ... don't you, Kurt?", Quinn suddenly cutted.

Kurt's eyes grew wider. His heart seemed to want to fall off from his body. Kurt stared at Quinn's eyes tightly, as well as Quinn, gazing at Kurt. It felt like she gave him a direct shot, right in his heart.

"I ... Quinn ...", Kurt stuttered, don't know how to respond.

But unexpectedly, Quinn shook her head, and then miraculously just smiled.  
"I know, Kurt. It's not your fault, and I don't mind at all ", Quinn said, making Kurt more confuse than ever.

"Quinn ... what do you mean ... how do you know ...", Kurt responded, still shocked, confused, and slightly panicked.

Quinn's holding Kurt's hand. Then with a very motherly appearance, she said,

"Maybe for you I'm just a dumb blonde cheerleader, Kurt. Yeah maybe I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid. All this time ... I just know, Kurt. The way you look at Finn, not to mention when I asked you to making over Rachel and all the turmoil behind it, how excited you are when you know that your father and Finn's mother will stay in your house ... I can _read_ it, Kurt. "

According to Kurt, this deliberation is enough for him to find the source from where Quinn knew that he has feeling for Finn. But Kurt didn't understand this current condition : the fact that why Quinn have to dismantle Kurt's most hidden secret.

Quinn looked down, seeing her own feet. Kurt tried to speak but nothing comes out from his mouth.

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

Finn once said the real thing : Quinn seems always to know how to intimidate boys ... well, yes, including boy like myself. From the start, she pressuring me with her impulsive questions, her over-familiar attitude that way too enthusiastic, making _everything_ as if it's all my fault, and the most surprising thing is, she could give my spine an unidentified rustling breezes since we met here.

The most clear example: she seemed to know how to making me act like a _gentleman_. Yes, gentle like other normal men. It's no problem for me, when I'm hanging out with Mercedes, or with Brittany and Santana, when they offered me a drink. But with Quinn, it's suddenly totally different. There's a strange aura about her. Quinn the _Queen_. She could make her conversational partner uncomfortable without using harsh words. She can _kill_ me, just with her body movement.

I have to admit, lately, I'm not being the usual me. Yes. Finn Hudson is the main cause. And Quinn knows it!. She can force me to tell her about my biggest problem, which I keep in the deepest part of my heart.

Gosh! Even Mercedes doesn't know about it!

And she looked like she wants to ripped off my self-dignity with her ultimate sentence. About me fond of Finn Hudson. I don't understand why she have to disclose that matter. I have to admit I was a bit annoyed. But Oh God! She's Quinn Fabray! Former school queen who have been through many ups and downs in life more than anyone I know in the whole planet earth! The thought of shouting at her not even ever crossed in my mind.

And now she gives me a strange attitude again. Her head is kind of bend down again. I can't say anything. I wish she could explain something to me. Even if she couldn't explain her overall odd attitude throughout this afternoon, at least she could explain why she _had to_ mention the thing such as me liking Finn!.

**Quinn Fabray's POV**

Frankly, Kurt Hummel really made me nervous this time. When I found the table with face to face chairs, I wish I could say something that could make him distracted.

My brain is continuously working. I'll buy a drink, and think about what will I do during that time. But unfortunately, Kurt suddenly being very gentle. He offered to buy us drinks. That's very nice of you, Kurt.

I'm actually so madly curious, several times I caught Kurt's face suddenly flushed, embarrassed, and something like that this afternoon. He's been acting like ... a person who don't know what to do in front of me.

Am I that scary?. Am I that difficult? I just wanted to try to close with Mercedes' friend. I never know how exactly my image in Kurt's eyes. Mercedes rarely talked about Kurt in front of me. So I decided to provoke discussion about the topic. I hope it all works, and indeed it quite successful. Kurt said that I'm new to him. And it is true, because we never hanging out before. And I know very little about Kurt, before a topic that would surely make him distracted crossed my mind. I mentioned Finn, and it's a common fact among us, about how Kurt really like Finn.

And this time, I failed. Kurt looked very shocked, and it seems that he didn't like this subject. Then I tried to talk a lot, I hold his hands, and I explained as calmly as possible. Whether successful or not, I don't know.

Then I looked down. Thinking. Yes, Quinn ... this time you did something wrong again. You're back, being the old Quinn Fabray with all the pressures you give and make others looked stupid. _You chose the wrong way to protect yourself. You feel insecure, and you still haven't changed your defense mechanism, a typical childish way._

As I bent my head down, Kurt was in total silent. Maybe he's angry, or maybe he was upset. I'm really sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to pressure you. Just so you know, Kurt. Somehow I feel different this afternoon... to be around you, and I MUST find a way not to look nervous in front of you, Kurt.  
_My God ... Kurt Hummel's gay!._

**Kurt Hummel & Quinn Fabray**

"I have to shop, Quinn ... if you don't mind I'm leaving you now," Kurt said coldly. Quinn still looking at her feet.

Kurt stood up, pushing the stroller to the supermarket again, before Quinn got up and held him, saying,

"I've promised you to help, Kurt. Here, let me take a look ... you just push the stroller, okay?"

Kurt can't say anything and then he limply sighed, feeling that today is going to be a really tiring and hard day.


	4. Questions

**I'm back with the 4th Chapter... it's coming up quick from the last chapter because i'm having a spare time between departement at hospital! Yeayyy!**

**This chapter is actually a bit short...and this chapter is all about "romance is in the air" for both Kurt and Quinn! I'm actually a bit "blushed" to myself writing and translating this chapter... :p**

**And by the way, thanks for the reviews! They kept me going on and on... I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_**Featured song : Aqualung - Time Moves Slow**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

I walked home with Quinn to our own respective places. The afternoon sun was no longer visible, replaced by the not too hot evening sun. We walked side by side..._in silence_. We brought our groceries together, and as expected, I'm handling most of our groceries.

Quinn is really helping me a lot earlier in the supermarket concerning the goods Carole asked me to buy, and I must thanked Quinn for that. During our activities chose those groceries and goods, we just talk as necessary. It's weird, I felt that we were acting like a silly awkward teenagers. Yes..._silly!._

I'm still wondering about Quinn's gestures. And I still don't know what actually happen on her mind. Maybe I should talk to Mercedes once I got home.

Afternoon sun had started to set into the west. Every now and then I stole a glance toward Quinn. A moment later my throat choked a bit. Quinn's figure, who was bowed in silence, doesn't speak any words, plus the warm shine from the sun aiming at us, creating an image that I can't explain with any words currently available in my brain. This woman looks very_... beautiful_.

Then, as quickly as I can, I returned my gaze to the front, trying to get rid of that amazing _image_ of Quinn Fabray. I know I should be able to take my mind off Quinn right now. For some reason...she's just so _irresistable._

Then all of a sudden I heard her saying, breaking the silence,

"I'm sorry, Kurt ...",

We kept walking. While continuing to steps on our feet, my head turned to Quinn. She didn't add any sentences. So I replied,

"Quinn, listen to me ..."

Quinn looked at me immediately. And I'm a little surprised. Her eyes were red. _Was she _

_crying?_

"Quinn, you ... are you crying?" I asked, suddenly worried. _Did I do something wrong?_

Quinn smiled faintly. Then shook her head.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I've been acting like ... the one I'm not supposed to be. The _old_ me ", Quinn said. I absolutely can feel the tone of sincerity this time. And for some reasons, I'm so sorry for her.

I smiled. And surprisingly enough, my smile is quite..._hearty_. It seems that I'm currently facing the weak Quinn Fabray, who need a bunch of help and support. I don't expect that the story will run like this. Whereas in SavMart earlier, I was the victim. But in the other hand, right now, I just feel the need to strengthen Quinn.

"I understand, Quinn", I said. I feel more relaxed now. I offered my left arm, and Quinn looked quite surprised. She seemed to considering something, and then she drape around her right hand on my left arm that I offered earlier. I felt a little relieved. I'm happy because I'm kinda useful.

So, we continued our trip home in silence. Then we arrived at a point where Quinn said,

"Kurt ... If you don't mind ... can I lean my head into your shoulder?"

I **can** **not** say no to this adoring lady. I simply replied, "Of course, Quinn."

Then she leaned her head into my shoulder. I could clearly see the beautiful blond hair in front of my eyes. I also can smell the fresh scent of her hair. Then, out of nowhere, a very unexpected thought occured in my mind : _I want to hug this very Quinn Fabray_.

**Quinn Fabray's POV**

I felt nervous as well as felt safe being around Kurt Hummel. He acted as though he never demanding anything from me. As if he understands me with his own way.

As we walked together to our own places, I've settle down a bit, although most of our trip went by without a word. Kurt is a good man. I mean ... good _gay gentleman_. She treats me good and right, way better than Finn and Puck.

Moreover, when I apologized to him, I could feel a sense of his understanding to me through his sweet smile. Yeah, I have to say Kurt's smile is _so sweet_ and _charming_. Then he offered me his arm. I'm quite surprised by this offer, but sooner or later, I'm accepting it anyway.

When I hold his arm, I could feel a breeze of warmth suddenly coursed through the entire flow of my blood. I feel safe. Then I asked him to lend his shoulder. He agreed.

_Oh, Quinn...don't tell me that you got interested in Kurt. If there are any girl who deserved Kurt's first normal-appropriate love, it should be Mercedes, not you._

That stupid little idea was suddenly crossed in my mind. _Is it possible...even with the littlest chance...maybe I like Kurt?_

Yes. Maybe I'm starting to like Kurt. Basically he's a good person. It's just...this feeling came too sudden...too fast. Maybe I started to like him, as a friend. Yes, _as a friend._ _You have to understand it, Quinny!._

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

We've arrived at Mercedes' home. Quinn doesn't let go of his grip on my arm or his head on my shoulder until we actually got into Mercedes' front door.

Quinn and I are now facing each other. We gave each other our own personal groceries. Then, Quinn says to me,

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hummel",

I bent down and said, "An honor for me, Miss Fabray".

I looked at Quinn, she looked at me. I smiled, and she smiled. _Oh Lord, this woman is so sweet_. _Her overall appearance is just captivating_. I can't believe I can feel thing like this, toward Quinn Fabray. So far, the only person who can make me feel the same sensation is Finn Hudson.

"Kurt, promise me ..", Quinn said.

"Hmm?", I replied.

"Next time we met, I want to see the old Kurt Hummel I knew. _We_ knew. We need someone to help us select the clothes during our reherseal, Kurt...we don't have anyone else...", Quinn said. I can't interpret her tones.

I smiled. I only gave her a brief answer, "I'll try, Quinn."

"You must!", Quinn said.

Then, the next _incident_ occurred in a short time. Without giving me time to get ready, Quinn slightly tiptoed, her hands holding both sides of my head, and she suddenly _kissed_ my lips. Her kisses have the same intensity with a kiss that is often given by Mercedes to me. But this time, the effect is extremely different.

My face burned, red like fire. Very hot. Quinn apparently noticed this and immediately said,  
"Oh ...Kurt ... I'm so sorry, if you less pleased by..._that_...".

"Oh, no Quinn. It's my fault. I'm just ... not familiar, maybe ...", I said, and I can felt the heat from both of my ears.

Then came the moment of silence.

"Well, Quinn ... it starting to get dark, my father and Carole probably already waiting for me at home", I said to Quinn.

Quinn nodded, allowing me to go home.

"Okay ... see you, Quinn", I said, waving a hand to her.

"Later, Kurt," Quinn replied.

Then I turned around, walked away from Jones' residence. I was going to have my third step when Quinn called me back. I looked back and it seems that she wants to say something. And sure enough, she said,

"Someday, you will meet someone, Kurt. Someone who is great, Kurt. The man who really loves you"

I just nodded, as if to say thank you. Then I turned again to walk toward the main street, heading to my own house.

_Weird_. Quinn said a _good_ thing. The _tru_e thing. Things I should really approve of. But somehow, when _she_ said it, my heart hurts. I don't know what happened to me today.

**Quinn Fabray's POV**

I can see Kurt's face heated up after I kissed his lips. In fact I just gave him a friendly kiss. Same kiss that once in a while is given by Mercedes to him during schooldays. But if it gave him a different effect, _is it possible that maybe_ ...?

_No, Quinn! Don't expect too much!_

Actually...what am I expecting from Kurt Hummel?. I don't know!. Kurt is a sweet man, great, and kind. Maybe he could be a bit of a jerk, but it was because of his gay pride, wasn't it?.

He did successfully attract me today.

_Yeah, I have to admit it. I was captivated by him. Captivated by all forms of his pluses and minuses that I saw today._

I don't understand...or don't understand _yet_...about this feeling. After he said goodbye, finally I decided to say something ... _maybe._.. to clarify this a little bit. I told him that one day he will find the right guy. Unfortunately Kurt didn't give me a clear response.

Okay. Maybe I should probably go into the house now. Today is really a tiring day. Both for my physic and my mental. But actually I'm very grateful because today at least I tried to do something a bit useful and productive.

**Kurt Hummel's POV**

I turned the iPod on to accompany me walk towards my house. I shuffled the playlist, and I could hear a song that..._surprisingly_, I can quite relate with what happened to me this whole day,

_Leaving all the time,  
Gone to look for a place to stand,  
And watch the world pass by..._

_Ooooh you've been living smile,  
Oooh there's nothing you need to explain,  
When no one knows your name,  
And that suits me fine._

_Once i was young,  
I was stupid and sure of myself,  
But truth is a word is that gets harder and harder to spell,  
But maybe tomorrow i"ll wake up and all will from be well,  
But time moves slow...tonight,  
It's all i need right now._

_Sleeping, lay my body down,  
Dream a dream where everything you lost, can still be found,  
Escaping, lay my buttons down, all the way,  
You hold my skin and bones,  
And the great unknown ...It's all i need right now._

_Once i was hot,  
I was hungry i knew i was right,  
It's easy to do if your wary of what's wrong inside out,  
Tomorrow I'll book it, I'll scream and scratch it out loud,  
That time moves slow,  
Tonight..._

_I'm leaving, far away,  
Gone to look for a place to stand,  
And watch the past fall by, by, by._

_Remember, remember you told me that you always be mine,  
Remember when we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran,  
Tomorrow we'll wake up and, I'll make up my mind,  
That time moves slow,  
Tonight.  
_  
I can only remember one person, one face, and a one figure at this time. None other than Quinn Fabray. I sighed, sighed deeper, and upset to myself, why it should be this song that first played on my iPod.


	5. Talks

**Hi guys! Thanks God finally i have time to post this! Thanks for my translator...Mr.P! You're so helpful!. So I'm back with Chapter 5 and I'm sorry for the late post...please enjoy and don't forget to review...it means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

_**Kurt Hummel's POV**_

Dad and Carole had been waiting for me for about an hour. The first thing Dad said when he looked at me was, "Geez, Kurt.. Where have you been? You should've been able to go home since two hours ago..."

I was not answering. I gave Carole all of the things that I've just purchased.

"Thank you so much, Kurt…", Carole said to me, than she turned to Dad, "Say thanks to him, Burt". Dad paused for a moment before he said to me, "Thanks, kiddo." I could see his expression, he was a little confused. Maybe he confused to see my behaviors.

"I'm going to my room", I said to both of them.

I walked downstairs to my room. I was exhausted. I wanted to lie down immediately in my bed. I was lucky if I could close my eyes and went to sleep. I removed my sweater, and wore only T-shirt and my jeans. I looked up, staring at the ceiling.

This time it was not Finn Hudson that filled my head. It was Quinn Fabray. All of the incidents today made me realize something. It made me asked myself about something.

_What am I?_

I still loved Finn. But what was this that I feel when I've been with Quinn a while ago? Quinn was a girl. So far I've been telling myself that I've never fallen in love with a girl. But after what happened today… _what was this feeling_?

I wanted to call Mercedes right now. I needed a friend to listen to my story. But, was it possible that Quinn also tell Mercedes about today? I didn't know. It wasn't wrong to try.

I reached my hand phone. I opened my contacts. "Mercedes". I called her. Not long, there was a voice answering,

"Oh, hello sweetie…"

"Hai, Mercedes", I said, "… where are you, Honey?"

"I am at home, Kurt, of course. What's up?" answered Mercedes.

"Is Quinn… around?" I replied.

"No, Kurt. She is not with me. But I heard you met her at supermarket. Is that true?" answered Mercedes.

"Rrrr.. yeah. Actually, that is what I want to talk about, 'Cedes..", I said.

"Okay.. Continue... "said Mercedes, inviting me to talk.

"Mercedes… did Quinn tell you about something… about what happened at supermarket…?" I asked Mercedes. I could hear Mercedes take a deep breath.

"No, Kurt. Not yet, maybe. What happened? Did something go wrong? Are you two all right…?" said Mercedes, I could hear a tone of panic in her voice.

"I don't know Mercedes. Quinn.. she.. acted weird… but, yes, we are all right" I said.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Listen, Mercedes. That girl has made me a little uncomfortable all day long", I answered very slowly, although I knew this answer hadn't explained anything at all.

"What did she do to you Kurt?" asked Mercedes again.

"No, no, Mercedes… she didn't do anything that jeopardize me, she just… being Quinn Fabray. That's what made me uncomfortable" I answered, a little hesitant.

Mercedes was silent for a moment.

"What are you talking about, Kurt? I don't understand what you mean. It's better if you come to my place, okay?"

"NO, Mercedes! I will not go to your place and tell all of this with Quinn there.. No! Not ever!" I said a little panic, cutting Mercedes' words.

"Okay. Unless you want Quinn tell me first about what happened… ", said Mercedes, a little threatening.

Honestly, I was panic when Mercedes said that. But after I thought about it for a while, I realized that actually I didn't have a reason to be panic. Quinn probably would tell about how she had felt at that moment at supermarket, not different from what I had felt at that moment too. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Well, if that is supposed to be… okay. I have a feeling that Quinn probably would tell this better", I said unexpectedly calmer than before.

"Wow… Kurt…Wow! What is happening with you, Kurt? I haven't seen you for two days and you become… _soft _like this. Are you possessed?" asked Mercedes, a little wonder in her voice.

I just sighed. Dad, Quinn, and Mercedes realized something was wrong with me. First, about Finn. Second, Quinn.

"Okay, Mercedes. I'm really exhausted today. We'll talk later, bye!" I said. Gave her a parting salute

"Okay, Kurt. Take care… bye!" replied Mercedes.

With those words my conversation with Mercedes ended. Probably after this, Mercedes would hear the story from Quinn, I didn't know. I sighed. It felt like my eyes wanted immediately fall asleep and hoped that all of this had been just a dream.

_**Quinn Fabray's POV**_

When I passed Mercedes' room, I knew that she had been on the phone with Kurt. That was predictable. Kurt will tell Mercedes about what had happened at supermarket. And I felt like slapping myself, because I was not moved even a little from in front of Mercedes' door when she had been talking with Kurt. It felt like my ears wanted to know more about what they had been talking. It was surprising because it turned out their conversation hadn't been last very long; I could hear Mercedes shrieking voice said, "Bye!"

Then, summoning my courage, I knocked on Mercedes' door.

"Who is it?", Mercedes replied from her room.

"Me, Mercedes…" I said.

"Oh… come on in, Quinny", Mercedes said.

It turned out her door hadn't been locked. I soon opened her door. When I opened her door, my eyes focused on Mercedes' hand that was still holding her phone, and I didn't suppose she'd understood my gestures.

"Kurt just called, Quinn," Mercedes said, smiling at me.

I just smiled back, vaguely.

"Come here, darling. Sit next to me here… ", Mercedes said, inviting me to sit at her bed.

I walked slowly to Mercedes' bed, than sat next to her. Mercedes pat my back.

"So… from your expression I know that you have something to tell me, Quinn", Mercedes said.

My eyes widened a little. _This girl was very sensitive, _I said in my heart.

"Mmm… yeah… something like that, 'Cedes", I said.

"Rrrr.. it is about Kurt?" she asked directly.

I was surprised, but I was not dared to look at her face. I just bowed my head, looked at my feet without any meaning.

"Quinn?", she said a little louder, as if she wanted for me to give a clear answer.

At last, I nodded, still not looking at her face.

"Okay. You and Kurt are... like... two of my best friends, Quinn. You understand? I can't let two of my best friends having some problems or something like that... ", Mercedes said.

"No, Mercedes. We're not fighting..." I answered.

"So... ?", Mercedes asked, with curious expression.

I felt that I didn't have a defense system anymore. I felt that I was on a very precarious position and I had to tell and tell again my real thoughts to Mercedes. But... Oh damn! Mercedes still had some feeling for Kurt, was it possible? I could never told Mercedes I _might _have some feelings to Kurt. It would hurt Mercedes, wouldn't it?

I could picture Mercedes' face right now, she really would want more explanation. What should I do? I started to panic. The kind of panic that feel liked you were bound very tight and couldn't go anywhere.

"Rrr... Mercedes... I can't promise you that when I told you this, you won't get upset... " I said slowly. I couldn't expect her reaction, she giggled and said,

"Oohh... Quinn, it's not like you will say to me that you fall in love with Kurt, is it..."

My heart lurched, and I raised both my eyebrows. And Mercedes' expression turned a hundred and eighty degrees.

"...unless...", she said. I could see her expression, worried.

And I quickly added,

"No Mercedes. I will not say that I have fallen in love with Kurt. What I want to say is, I _might_ have this weird feelings when I was at supermarket today..."

Mercedes scowled.

"I'm sorry Mercedes... I don't mean to make you upset or something like that... I just want to tell you what happened...", I added again, trying to make Mercedes as comfortable as possible.

Then, Mercedes just sighed, and unexpectedly smiled at me, and said,

"I don't blame you Quinny. Kurt sometimes can be so sweet", she said.

Oddly enough, I smiled back. I felt a little relieved to see her smile. Like... Mercedes agreed that it is all right that I, a Quinn Fabray, annoying ex-cheerleader, could like Kurt, a gay that so proud of himself.

"So, Quinn... what is wrong with you two?" Mercedes continued.

"Well, I saw, Kurt today was very different... from the usual Kurt", I answered.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes replied.

"You won't believe it Mercedes, with what he wore today. He let his hair unruly, with T-shirts and thin sweater... and not forgetting the jeans that he wore... euwwhh", I answered, having a sudden passion talking about Kurt.

Mercedes was bewildered, she let her mouth opened and said, "What the..."

I was nodding. I didn't know why I was so passionate to talk about Kurt with Mercedes at that moment.

"Then... at that moment I realized Kurt might have some problems", I said to Mercedes.

Mercedes was nodding, then said, "So?"

"Then... rrr... I was a little confused, Kurt was like a little awkward all day long... and, I was a little awkward too, 'Cedes", I answered. A moment later my thought flied back to Kurt, and I could feel my cheek was a little hot that moment. Mercedes teased me.

"Ohh... No, Quinn! Your cheek is reddened! Are you... ", Mercedes said while laughing.

I was shaking my head and said, "Mercedesssss... you teased me! No... not like you suspected..."

"But...?", said Mercedes with joking tones,

"But... the certain thing is, I saw a different side of Kurt today, Mercedes", I replied, still embarrassed.

"Yeah. You never know what surprises can Kurt Hummel give to us girls, Quinn, trust me", Mercedes said.

I just mumbled, a little amazed with Mercedes' response. Mercedes looked very understanding and accepting enough.

"Mercedes, I don't know why he was like that... and I don't know... what will happen to me after today", I said, feeling more confident to be opened to Mercedes.

Then Mercedes stood up, walked toward her dresser, and sat in front of its mirror. She took a comb, and got ready to comb her hair while she said to me through the mirror in front of her,

"Yeah, I don't know either Quinn... why was he like that. Our conversation at the telephone just now, didn't yield anything, honestly..." I nodded, also to her reflection at the mirror.

"But, Quinn... who knows, you could be the one girl that can make Kurt questioned who he really is...", Mercedes said, combing her hair without looking at me.

I winced. "What do you mean, Mercedes?" I asked.

"Maybe he just looks like he is sure that he is gay, Quinn. Actually, I'm still not sure..." Mercedes answered, and I immediately understood what she meant.

Mercedes continued combing her hair, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Mercedes probably couldn't see me, but I was sure to myself, that at that moment my feeling was a little... _blossomed_.


	6. Mall

**Hi! Now I'm back with translation from Chapter 6! It's kind of "nothing new" in this chapter because I made it as a "bridge" between Chapter 5 and 7 later. So... i hope you guys enjoy it...and as usual, reviews are important and I love reviews! :))**

* * *

_**Kurt Hummel's POV **_

I can't get through all the summer holidays if this condition continues. I'm not being myself during the last three days and it makes me frustrated. Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. They were the cause of my _mind-blowing_ frustration.

Finally, this morning, I decided to change. I'm going back to the old Kurt Hummel, _the most powerful fashionista throughout Ohio!_. _Who cares Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray?. They're just passing by in my life, and I will not let thoughts about them obscure who I am_.

I never thought before that having a sleep for few hours can make my determination and motivation to change rapidly. Last night I closed my eyes with a mind full of smiles and faces of Quinn, but this morning it's all gone. _I_ _went back to Kurt!._ Moreover, Quinn herself said that the next time she see me again, she'd like to see the usual me. And indeed, I promise to myself now that I will go back into the "normal" Kurt.

I'll call Mercedes after getting ready. I have plans for us : we are going to the mall, looking for some new clothes, have lunch at the food court, and buy yoghurt at our way home later. I'll make this day the most enjoyable day during the summer holidays!.

I picked some fashion apparels from two of my favorite line, Alexander McQueen and Gucci. I took a few hats and scarves, too. I looked at all these things deeply. No. I thought I had wasted so much wealth during the past three days for matters that so blurry and confusing.

I folded some clothes while I took my cell phone, I called Mercedes.

"Hello, Kurt!" Mercedes said from the other side.

"Hello, 'Cedes!" I answered, smiling. Hearing Mercedes' voices makes me very enthusiastic.

"What is it? Do you want to talk about yester .. "

"No, Mercedes!. That's over ...," I interrupted Mercedes before she could finish her sentences.

Then I could hear her breath. From the knock of her fluctuating breathes, she seems not so happy. But never mind, it's not my nature to speculate.

"So ... what is it, Hummel?" Mercedes asked me. I could hear her voice with such a high pitch, and contain some very uncomfortable hiss.

"_Well,_ _missy_ ... did I do wrong?" I asked. Somehow I became carried away with my emotion.

"And ... what makes you think that?" Mercedes replied.

"Well, just your _tone_. And also those not quite fancy sound of pulled thing breath that I hear..." I said casually. When I say it I can't guess my own voice expression.

Mercedes paused. While I was waiting for her response, I could feel the surge of emotion that is not defined. Out of nowhere, I feel this is definitely has something to do with Quinn.

"All right, Kurt. I don't know what happen ... "

"What did Quinn say to you, Mercedes?" I cut. I've cut her two sentences in the last forty seconds.

"Nothing unusual, in fact, Kurt" Mercedes replied, surprisingly with such a relaxed voice. I'm not expecting she's going to sound as relaxed as right now.

"And then? Why do you acting _like_ that? "I asked.

"_Like_ what?" Mercedes replied.

"You sound very disappointed because I don't want to talk about anything that happens at the supermarket yesterday" I replied quickly.

"I'm not disappointed, Kurt. It's just that ..." Mercedes speak with quite a hesitation.

I frowned, waiting.

"It's just what, Mercedes?" I finally asked, very curious.

"_Look_, Kurt ..." Mercedes said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm listening ... and _waiting_, Mercedes" I replied impatiently.

"You're ... whatever you do ... or what you wore yesterday, at the supermarket, it seems ... really affect Quinn, Kurt" Mercedes answered finally.

I sighed. _This thing is the subject I don't want to talk about the most, Mercedes, just so you know. _

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, Quinn looks really cares about you, Kurt," Mercedes said.

My eyes widened. _No, no, no ... we're not supposed to go on this conversation_. I've been trying desperately not to think of Quinn during the last few hours, and it's quite successful already. I went back to get my real desires, and talking about Quinn and all these melancholy stuff is the _most dangerous _thing for me today.

"Okay Okay!. Stop right there, my dear, Mercedes ... " I panicked. Or more accurately described, I _yelled_ in panic.

"What do you mean ..."

"Actually, I'm calling you because I want to take you to the mall, Mercedes. I could pick out some clothes for you, eye-shopping around the mall, and that kind of stuff, just like we do as usual. How's that? ", I said, interrupting Mercedes for the third time.

"Wow, Kurt, wow ..." Mercedes said.

I said nothing, waiting for her responses.

"_Well_, what time?" she finally said.

I smiled to myself, relieved to hear such responses from Mercedes.

"11" I replied.

"Okay. I have to get ready first, Kurt ... see you there, okay ... "

"Mercedes, remember okay? ... just _me_ ... and _you_. Both of us .. " I said quietly, sounding more like a threatening hiss.

"Yes, yes, I know. Bye!, "Said Mercedes.

"Bye" I replied.

When I hung up, I feel guilty. It was like leaving Mercedes alone stuck between me and Quinn. I want us to go alone, but on the other hand, there is no way she was not inviting Quinn, and I didn't help her looking for reasons that can be given to Quinn.

I sighed again. It felt like sighing during breath has become my regular activities during the past three days. I look around and I saw some clothes that I've chosen, and finally I decided to wear black Gucci shirt with Alexander McQueen's black striped gray suit for my plan today.

_**Quinn Fabray's POV **_

I woke up with terrible conditions. I had too much to think about before going to bed last night. And you know that your life is in trouble when you wake up one morning and for some reason, you can't enjoy the exposure of warm sunshine and the twittering birds around your room.

I closed my tangled face with the palms of my hands. Then I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Quinn ..."

It's Mercedes.

"Wait a minute, 'Cedes," I said. I stood up, walked with a bit lazy towards the door, then open it.

When I opened the door, I saw Mercedes' face, grinning widely.

"What's u ..?"

"I have a great plan today, Quinny!," Mercedes said. She has that extraordinary burst of enthusiasm with her.

"Oh ..." is just my only response. It seems that I haven't fully awake from my sleep.

Then Mercedes grabbed me by the hands, and she said,

"We're going to the mall today, Quinn. Both of us!".

My eyes widened. This is the second time since I stayed with the Jones family Mercedes took me to the mall. The first time was when I went through my last trimester periods of my pregnancy, and it was when Puck and I were always quarreling about buying my maternity clothes. So, it was Mercedes who's always on my side. At that time we chose some maternity clothes that fit me. I have to admit that Mercedes has pretty good taste in fashion. And I just remember now during that time Mercedes said that Kurt was influencing her pretty hard about fashion taste.

_Damn!. Another Kurt is on my mind. _

"Quinn?," Mercedes woke me from my reverie.

"Uh .. yes Mercedes. Okay. Of course I would. _Girls day out_, right?" I replied, trying to keep up her enthusiasm.

"Of course, Quinn. You and me ..." she answered, smiling.

"I'd better get ready first. What time do we leave? " I asked.

"Probably about 10, Quinn. Okay? " she replied.

"Okay" I replied, as she ended our conversation, closed my room's door. Then I decided to get ready. At least, today I have hope not to think about things that I _don't want_ to think about.

_**Kurt Hummel's POV **_

It's almost 11 o'clock and I'm starting to worry. Mercedes not showing any signs of appearance and it made me a little frightened.

_What if she couldn't managed to find reasons to be given to Quinn so she could go alone?. Is Quinn knew that she would see me now?. Or ... _

"Hi Kurt!", said a very familiar voice in my ear.

I turned around, and I smiled with relief. Mercedes Jones standing in front of me. And most importantly, she was alone.

I quickly kissed her cheek, and she immediately replied to kiss my cheek.

"So ... what is the plan, huh?" she asked quickly, lunge my right arm with her big left arm. She took me to walk somewhere.

Mercedes' enthusiasm very quickly affect my mind. As I walked with her, I said vastly with great enthusiasm,

"Good. First, we must look for new shoes for both of us. Same color, Mercedes ... second, you must accompany me to find a new scarf for my blue shirt Giordano, third, I'll buy for you matching suits ...,"

My full of spirits words stopped suddenly, because right now, when my mouth was foaming talking to Mercedes about the suits I want to buy for her, I heard the sound of thing falling behind us. It fell pretty hard until the sound of it made me stop my babbling.

I haven"t fully looked back to see what happens when I heard a whisper ... or rather ... _groans_, from someone, who seems to be the owner of the object that fell earlier.

The groans heard roughly like this,

" 'Cedes ..."

And I swallow immediately. This person called my best friend's name Mercedes Jones. Before I turned around my face to the back, I stopped my eyes toward Mercedes, which apparently has been looking ahead toward that person.

Then I saw who it was and what object was dropped. That person was none other than Quinn Fabray. And the object that dropped was her expensive Prada bag. The contents strewn on the floor of this mall. I know everyone was like... watching the three of us, but for some reason my mind just focus on the two girls near me now.

My gaze shifted from Quinn, into her bag, then into Mercedes, to Quinn again, and then to Mercedes again. Mercedes slowly let go her hand of my arm, while taking and arrange all the scattered goods from out of the bag, and return it to Quinn, who, surprisingly did not immediately received the bag. I could see, Quinn's as confused as me. Her eyes shifted from Mercedes, to me, and to Mercedes again.

Mercedes stood in between us. And in an instant it seemed all the inhabitants of the mall were surrounded around us. I don't know what they were thinking while looking at us with such curiosity, because I thought there's nothing so strange about this particular "accident". Unless ... if this scene looks really really _weird_.

"He ... hello, Kurt" Quinn said to me. I wasn't expecting that she started to say hello first. And there's nothing I can do other than reply,

"Hey, Quinn ..." with my mouth slightly yawned.

And then I squinted my eyes to see Mercedes. I knew something was _wrong_.


	7. Truth

**_Hello again, everybody! Sorry for the late translation post...but thankfully I managed to do it. So this is the latest chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. And feedback are always welcomed! :)_**

**_The song is _"The Beatles - Do You Want To Know a Secret?"_  
_**

* * *

_**Kurt Hummel's POV **_

After what had just happened, awkwardness slowly started to wrap my blood stream, penetrate into the bones of my body. I know Mercedes has just done something very risky. She knew that I'll be very angry if she ever did this, and she actually did it. But I also know that Mercedes knew I wasn't going to show my childish emotion in front of Quinn. Mercedes has just done the daring, risky, and genius thing at the same time. Somehow this fact alone would make me so confused.

"So ...," Mercedes began to break the silence with a sinless tone. She gave a gesture to me and Quinn to walk away somewhere, keeping away from the crowd.

I can't look at Mercedes right now. She really pissed me off. But I still can't resist my desire to know what Quinn's reaction to all of this, so, every now and then I stole a glance at Quinn who's in Mercedes' right side. Apparently Quinn is as confused as me. I bet Mercedes also "trap" Quinn as she set me up.

"Where are we going to, Mercedes?," Quinn suddenly asked Mercedes with dejected tone. I glanced at her.

"We will do everything according to plan, Quinn. Fortunately we have Kurt here, he will give us lots of advice today. Won't you, Kurt?, " Mercedes replied, as she looked at me. I felt like that I want to stuffed her mouth with something at the moment. She didn't want to continue discussing the event when how shocked Quinn was when she saw Mercedes with me at the mall.

"Maybe" is my only answer, sarcastically.

And after that, our adventure at the mall began. Starting with Mercedes and Quinn's needs, somehow my vexation toward Mercedes lasted for ten minutes only. With constrained feeling, although I have to admit that it felt _really really_ nice, I have to help them chose all kinds of new clothes and accessories and make-up for them. It's really fun and painful at the same time. After this, I really need to talk to Mercedes.

After completing the girls' business, now is my time to chose the items that I should buy. Funnily enough, Quinn looked very interested and are seemed willing to intervene, even though I knew from her motion that she was a little hesitant and uncertain whether her sudden fascination toward my need will create more awkward atmosphere for us or not.

I get it all in just one hour, without contribution from Mercedes but shockingly it was actually Quinn that gave me some input. Initially it was a bit awkward, because I have to admit at the beginning my concentration was a little blurred between observing which stuff that I have to buy and observing a black polka-dot dress that combined with yellow sweater that looked absolutely perfect dressing Quinn's body and her gorgeous flowing blond hair, but apparently Quinn showed no interest in my presence as she has shown me a few days before, so, although, I must admit it made me a little bit disappointed, her demeanor is making me more confident that there's nothing so serious happened between us none other than a bursting teenage hormones that are being frequently emerged during this summer. Surprisingly, Quinn's relaxed attitude during her times giving me some input about the things I should buy also made me relaxed in front of her. And in the end, we wrapped up the day with a much more relaxed atmosphere and so normal as if we were three friends who went for a walk and spend time together.

When we've decided to return to our own places, I asked a permission from Quinn to speak alone with Mercedes for a while, and immediately I pulled away Mercedes from Quinn, and I brought her into the hall near the public toilets.

"It's a very fun day, Mercedes. But ... what did you just do?, " I asked her hurriedly.

Mercedes just sighed, then said,

"Nothing, Kurt. You prove it yourself to all of us today ... "

"Proving what?," I replied, not quite understand with Mercedes' sentence.

"Proving that nothing happen between you and Quinn. I can see it. You guys have a very fair attitude today, " Mercedes said, looked so grimly.

I had a thought for a moment, and then I knew that Mercedes has a point. But then, suddenly a big amount of curiosity enfold me.

"Rrr ... Mercedes ... so ... do you think, Quinn really didn't have any feelings for me, right?," I asked, a little slow.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"From what I saw, you're right, Kurt," she said simply.

I sighed and nod. I don't know what kind of sigh and nod is this. Relief or even concern.

"Ck ck ck ...," Mercedes chuckled suddenly.

"Why are you chuckling?," I asked quickly.

"You ... you ... your face looks not satisfied" Mercedes replied, makes my heartbeat grow faster. _Damn! Why do you have to be so sensitive, Mercedes?._

I can't found any answers, but Mercedes instead said to me once again, whilst walking back closer to Quinn,

"If there's _'something'_ you feel, Kurt, after today, though _very very bit and tiny little feelings_, you can give that _'something'_ a chance, you know?. It's all depend on you. It's your call. Okay?. I'm going right now, see ya later. Quinn was waiting for me "

I said nothing, staring at the floor. I put both my hands into the pocket of my pants. Thinking.

_**Quinn Fabray's POV **_

"Quinn ...," Mercedes called me as soon as we get into her house. At the time I was the first one who walked into the kitchen with the goods I'd bought earlier in the mall, still in my hands. I felt so thirsty today.

"Yes?," I replied. _Please not about Kurt. Please not about why the hell by chance Kurt was there in the mall, too. _

Instead of talking, Mercedes did smile, made me frowned in quite a surprise.

"Why, Mercedes?," I asked again. This time, I was putting my stuff on the table.

"You showed us you had a purpose firmness, Quinn," she answered firmly. Before I had a chance to ask her what she meant, Mercedes already spoke again,

"Forgive me, Quinn. I didn't mean to trap or deceive you. But there's no other way I can do to help you both find the meaning of your attitude to each other in the last few da ... "

"Yes, yes, yes, Mercedes. I completely understand your intention, " I cutted. I could hear the sincerity in Mercedes' voice. She really wanted to help me and Kurt to find the meaning of our feelings and our attitudes to each other. And frankly, I'm very grateful for that.

"I must thanking you, 'Cedes', I added, returning her smile.

Mercedes looked relieved. I know she may have a guilty feeling to me or even to Kurt because of the 'accident' at the mall today. But I decided not to mention it.

"So ... you're really trying hard right there earlier, are you, Quinn?. I can see it, " Mercedes said while brewing tea for both of us.

I don't know what kind of response that I have to give. But Mercedes' right, I really tried hard enough earlier, tried to act as normal as possible in front of Kurt.

"Yes," I said softly.

"And ... that's what you really want?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, Mercedes," I answered again.

"Then ... why did you decide to act like that? Earlier...at the mall...?" She asked again. Somehow I always felt that Mercedes always asking with interrogative tone when it comes to this. I'm not so fond about this. But ...

"One thing I know for sure, Mercedes. Kurt is gay. Only God knows whether his sexual orientation can be changed or not, and only God who probably know how to change that. And one more thing that I believe in, Mercedes, Kurt's orientation won't be change if Kurt don't want to change it. And I certainly don't want to be the person who _intentionally_ change it, because it all depends on him, Mercedes. So, rather than thinking about things that are not certain like that, today I've decided to become a good friend. That's it, " I replied in one breath. I don't think I would answer with such an explanation before. For some reason, maybe because I'm physically tired with my activities this whole day, or maybe because I feel tired with all sorts of mental burden that I've experienced so far.

"Quinn ... you ...," Mercedes stammered, unable to respond to my explanation.

"Sorry, Mercedes. I didn't mean to attack you " I said to Mercedes, and Mercedes nodded with understanding.

"Look, Quinn. I know you've experienced a lot of things ... I mean, for 16-year-old girl ... " she said, stroking my back. Suddenly I felt my eyes began fulfilled with tears.

"Finn, Puck, your pregnancy, out of Cheerios, and ... sorry Quinn ... evicted from your home," added Mercedes, and I was nodding uncontrollably as my eyes fell down, stared at the floor. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"... And now, suddenly Kurt is coming..., "I added with an ironic tone, and it only made my condition worse because my tears' flow increased profusely. And within seconds, I began to sob. Mercedes hugged me tightly, and I cried unbelievably great in her arms.

"Sssh ... Ssssh ..." Mercedes whispered as she tightened her arms around me.

Then, out of the blue, a spark of inspiration came to me, and while sobbing greatly suddenly I said,

"I ... I ..."

"Say it, Quinn ... whatever it is. Let's just say it, Quinn .. " Mercedes whispered.

".. I .. I ... K.. Kurt ... I guess ..." I said, between occasional sobs. Mercedes didn't move. She tried with every best of her effort to continue to be here, to provide support.

"I guess ... I ... I ... fell ... in love...with him, Mercedes" I whispered, still sobbing pretty great. I don't know why I can say this. It felt like everything that kept piling up inside me are finally come out as I burst out that 'admitting' sentence to Mercedes . _Yes, I admit it. I'm falling in love with Kurt Hummel._

"Calm down, Quinn, calm...," is Mercedes' only response, while still held me and stroked my back.

"Everything will be fine. It would be fine, Quinn ...," she continued, making me feel comfortable and ensured me that it's not wrong to admit it. And throughout the fifteen minutes after I said it, our position remains that way. I sobbed in the arms of Mercedes Jones.

_**Kurt Hummel's POV **_

Finn will return home tomorrow. And tonight, my dad and Carole were busy taking care of everything. Dad told me to buy some of Finn's favorite beverage cans and snacks. I comply it without any grievances, because distraction is what I need today. Mercedes' words saying that "Quinn didn't have any feelings for you" turns out to be _really_ affected my mind ... _again_.

Dad let me use his car. Without much further ado I immediately took my coat, and immediately headed to the garage to warm up dad's car. Once I considered dad's car had enough warming, I immediately brought the car somewhere nowhere. I deliberately wanted to linger on the street, driving around the blocks, seeing the night sky through a car window, and intends to reflecting about everything a little.

I didn't bring my iPod or CD, so I play the CD that already installed in this car. When I turned the CD player on, I can straightly heard the voice of one of the rock music legend, John Lennon, singing a song,

_You'll never know how much I really love you _

_You'll never know how much I really care _

"Oh ... _Do You Want To Know a Secret ?_...", I whispered to myself. And purposely I turning the volume up, and, once again, I felt that the universe deliberately conspired to keep reminding myself of Quinn Fabray. The only imagination that I could imagine when I listen to this song right now is me and Quinn, just _both_ of us, of course, in the deserted and quiet school hallway. I serenade for her,

_Listen, _

_Do You Want to know a secret? _

_Do you promise not to tell? _

_Closer ... _

Then I visualized myself whispered in her ear,

_Let me whisper in your ear _

_Say the words you long to hear: _

_**"I'm in love with you ..." **_

Then I could see Quinn's face blushed, ohhh it's absolutely adorable. I wanted to kiss her right there on the spot. And then the song continues,

_I've known a secret for a week or two _

_Nobody knows _

_Just we two_

Then I clenched Quinn's hands, and she responded. In fact, now we are facing each other. Eye to eye. I stared into her eyes, a perfect hazel eyes. She's doing the same, looking very deeply into my eyes. I also continued my serenade for her,

_Listen _

_Do You Want to know a secret? _

_Do you promise not to tell? _

_Closer ..._

Our faces got closer to each other, only a few inches distance separating the two of us now. Our lips were getting closer to each other, but my song for her is not finished yet,

_Let me whisper in your ear _

_Say the words you long to hear: _

_"__**I'm in love with you..." **_

And that's the end, as well as the end of my reverie about me and Quinn. Our lips almost met. Three inches, two inches, one inch, half an inch ... and then ...

Someone suddenly crossed in the road right in front of my car. I immediately hit the brakes until the car was very loudly squeak. This man looked in a hurry. My heart seemed willing to come off, my daydreaming could have been endangering my life and the life of that man ... _which_ ... after I see-saw him for a bit, because he was also surprised with my car so he also looked at me through the windshield, turns out to be quite familiar to me.

This man was tall and burly, dressed in jet black jacket and carrying a large suitcase in his right hand. After I watched this person more closely, it turns out that this person was none other than Finn Hudson. _But Finn didn't come until at least tomorrow morning_, I thought. But no, my eyes can't be lie to me, this guy is Finn Hudson, because I could see that adorable grin showed from his face after he found out that it was me the driver who almost hit him. Luckily, the streets were deserted.

"Kurt!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Finn ...?" I replied, slightly confused.


End file.
